Crazy Konaha High
by Derp-Machine
Summary: Hiatus - Sakura Haruno is a normal girl who just moved to Konaha High Bording School. Can she survive a normal high school life, or will she go crazy before the end of the year? SakuSasu, InoCho, TemaShika, TenNeji, HinaNaru Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Here's a story about the Naruto characters in high school. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else I might mention in this story.

---------------------------

Sakura Haruno looked at her new school from the window of her mother's car. "Why do I have to go here?" she asked her mother. Sakura had to leave her old school when her father got a new job in Japan. It was her first day and she had no idea what would happen.

"You need to go to school, Sakura," her mother said. "Your father and I thought that if you went to a boarding school, you would make some friends easier. We'll pick you up for winter break."

Sakura sighed and got out of the car. She took her things out of the trunk of the car and headed towards the school. It was the beginning of the first year of high school and her first year at a boarding school. She pushed her pink hair behind her ear and straightened her jeans skirt. She pulled her red shirt down slightly and brushed it off. After picking her luggage up off the sidewalk, she waved to her mother and went to find her room. There was a set of papers with the room assignments. She found her name and the room number. She fought through the crowd that was forming and went to her room.

The building she was assigned to was white-walled and had a green roof. She walked through the only door, a small side door, and went inside. There were old comfortable chairs and sofas sitting against the walls and a few in the middle of a room. The rug was green and the walls were a fake wood. It looked comfortable and very welcoming. On the far wall was a set of stairs which disappeared past the low ceiling. Sakura went up the stairs and saw a sign with "Girls" in fancy, girly writing, with an arrow pointing to the right and "Boys" in the same writing, with an arrow pointing to the left. Under the boys there were comments saying "who wrote this? I'll kill you!" and "rewrite this!"

Sakura giggled after she read the comments and went to the right side of the floor. She found room 8 and opened the door to see a wall just like the down stairs. The carpet was a deep red and was very soft. There was a bed and a bunk bed against two of the walls. Two desks were next to each other in between two large windows. She walked in the room and put her bags at the foot of the bunk bed. She sat on the bottom bed and looked around.

Sakura heard yelling in the hallway and peeked outside to see a blonde-haired boy yelling at a black-haired boy. The blonde boy had blue eyes, an orange shirt and black cargo pants. The other boy had a blue shirt and jeans on. They were yelling on the other side of the stair case. Sakura went all the way outside so she could hear them better.

"I see you haven't changed," the black-haired boy said.

"Shut up, Sasuke! Why are you such a show off?!" the other boy yelled.

"Stop yelling at Sasuke, you dunce!" A sandy blonde-haired, blue eyed girl came up the stairs followed by a dark purple-haired girl with silver eyes. The blonde girl had a light purple shirt and a short white skirt on. The other girl had on a black skirt and a light grey shirt.

"Naruto, please stop," the purple-haired girl said softly. She was barely heard over the yelling.

"This guy's showing off again!" the blonde boy, Naruto, yelled. The boys continued to argue and the blonde girl began yelling too.

"Arr! All you freshmen! Shut up!" a voice yelled from behind Sakura. They all stopped and turned to a brown-haired girl with a blonde-haired girl behind her. The first girl had her hair in two buns on the top of her hair. She had a black shirt with a small panda head on and black shorts that looked like they belonged to a guy. The blonde girl had her hair in four small spiky buns on the back of her head. She had a white shirt and a tan skirt on. "Where's your dorm leader?" the blonde asked.

"We haven't seen him yet," Sasuke said.

A blue-haired girl came out of the first room and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Blue," the brown-haired girl said. "Where's Itachi? His boys are already at each other. And I think Mini-Uchiha started it." The black-haired boy from before glared at the girl.

"Itachi's outside with Kisame," the blue-haired girl answered. "Anyone seen Leader?"

"Nah, he's probably in his room again." The panda girl walked over to one of the windows in the hallway and opened it. "ITACHI!" she yelled.

"What?!" a voice answered from outside.

"Get up here! You're freshmen are being retarded!"

"You're retarded, Bunhead!"

The girl pulled her head back inside and shut the window. "I guess we're in charge now, Temari," she said once she saw that the blue-haired girl had left.

"Oh boy," the blonde said with an eye roll.

The brown-haired girl turned back to the boys. "Get in your rooms and if any of us here you, we'll come over there."

"And trust me, you don't want that," the blonde said. "Girls, find your rooms." Both the older girls went into the room with the number 6 on it. That was the room on the right side of Sakura's room. Sakura went back to her room and the other blonde girl and the quiet girl followed her.

"There's three people in our room?" the blonde complained. "This is so not fair."

"I don't think it'll be that bad," the other girl said softly. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ino Yamanaka. Did you go to the middle school last year?" Sakura shook her head. "That's why I didn't recognize you."

"Who were the other two girls out there?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged and put her things on the single bed.

"Tenten and Temari," Hinata said. "My cousin told me."

"NEJI!" a voice from the hallway yelled. They recognized it as the panda girl form before. They peeked out into the hallway to see her hugging a brown-haired boy with waist length hair.

"That's my cousin, Neji Hyuuga," Hinata said. "Tenten and Neji train together. A lot."

"Tenten, you're choking me," Neji said. Tenten let go of Neji and smiled at the boy next to him. "Hey Lee."

"Hello, Tenten! How was your summer?" Lee asked her.

"Good. How was your's?"

"Excellent! Gai-sensei and I spent much time training."

"Granny's coming for inspections!" a boy yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"No way!" Temari yelled form her door way. "Not already!"

"Get in your rooms!" a tall black-haired boy yelled form the other end of the boy's hallway. He came up the wooden stairs on the other side of the building.

"Run!" A group of other students ran up the main stairs and the wooden stairs and dashed into the rooms.

"What's going on?" Ino asked Tenten before she went into her room.

"We'll explain later," Tenten responded. "Just get in your room and open your door when someone knocks!" She closed her door and there was a large crash and then yelling.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata stayed in their room and waited until there was a knock. When the knock finally came, Ino opened the door and a blonde woman came in. She had her hair in two low ponytails and they hung over her shoulders.

"I'm Tsunade-sensei, the dean of this school. I came to make my inspections and to tell you the rules. But since half the time no one listens to me, I wrote it down. So here are the rules. Follow them and don't lose the paper." She left the room just as soon as she entered.

The three girls crowded around the nicely typed paper. There was a list of numbers down the left side of the paper and the rules were listed after the numbers:

1) You must be in homeroom by 8:00  
2) Arrive **on time** to **every** class  
3) Dinner is at 6:00 every night  
4) Be in your dorms by 9:00 and in your rooms by 10:00  
5) Boys are not allowed on the girls side and girls are not allowed on the boys side  
6) For each class you don't attend, you get **two** after school detentions  
7) Follow all the school rules located in your student handbook

"Ten o'clock?!" a voice yelled. "This sucks!"

Outside their window they saw Tenten and Temari walking past on the metal balcony that ran all the way down the front of the building.

The three freshmen girls looked out on the balcony to see where they were going. They saw a tall dark-haired girl and a shorter red-haired girl standing out at the end of the balcony.

"This is not right," the tall girl said. "We should be able to stay up later. The freshmen should be in their rooms by ten, not us."

"Who the hell does that hag think she is?!" the red-head yelled.

"Tayaya, she's just down the a hall," Tenten pointed out. "She can still hear you."

"I don't give a shit if she can hear me! I'm pissed about this! We're juniors! We shouldn't have the same rules as freshmen!"

"They're listening," Temari said. She was watching the three girls through the whole conversation.

The blue-haired girl came around the corner and joined the conversation. "I suggest you all go back to your rooms and end this. Tsuande-sensei told us seniors that she will not be taking the detentions lightly." The girls nodded and headed back to their rooms. "Tenten, Temari, show the newbies the ropes." Tenten and Temari nodded and walked to the girls window.

"May we come in?" Tenten asked nicely. Sakura nodded and they moved away from the window. The older girls climbed through the window and into their room.

"We're sophomores here so if you have any questions just ask us," Tenten said. "The blue-haired girl is the leader of our dorm. Everyone calls her Blue. She never told us her real name. The leader of the boy's dorm is Itachi Uchiha. He's…" Tenten tried to search for a word to describe him.

"He doesn't take shit from anyone," Temari finished. "Listen to him and you'll be fine."

"In fact, listen to all our seniors. They wear all black except for a red cloud on their shirt. That's how you can tell who they are. You also should listen to our juniors."

"If you listen to everyone of them, you'll survive here at this school."

"On a lighter note, you guys are goinna join out powder puff team, right?" Tenten suddenly perked up when she asked this. "We have to win again this year! We have a winning streak that started five years ago. Our goal is ten! You guys have to join! Please tell me you will!"

"Jeez, Tenten. When it comes to sports, you sure are excited."

"Of course I am! They're what feed my soul! They keep me going from day to day!"

Temari sighed. "Tenten is on every sports team possible. And she still keeps up her grades."

"I plan on trying out for the cheerleading squad," Ino told them. "Then Sasuke might notice me."

"I'm trying out for it too," Hinata said. "I heard that Naruto got the mascot position."

"That little blonde kid from before?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, he got it. He's so hyper."

"Yeah, that's Naruto for ya," Ino agreed.

"On by the way, the advisors for our dorm are Kakashi-sensei and Kurini-sensei," Temari said. "They're two of the nicer teachers here. You'll meet them tonight at dinner."

"We'll meet you guys outside later." Tenten smiled and climbed out the window. Temari followed without smiling at all.

"I want this bed," Ino said as she put her things on the regular bed. "You can decide who gets the top."

"I'll take is if you don't want it, Sakura," Hinata said. Ino started unpacking her things into the top two drawers of the dresser.

"I'm fine with the top," Sakura said.

"Ok…" Hinata put her things in the bottom two drawers and Sakura put her things in the middle two drawers. Ino laid out on the bed and sighed. "Why isn't there a TV in here?" she asked no one.

"Where do we eat?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"We eat in the main dining hall," Ino said. "If we want a seat, we should get down there early."

Sakura, who was up on her bunk, looked up at the ceiling. 'I think I might like it here,' she thought to herself.

-------------------------------

I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story. More's coming once I write it.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter might seem a little slow, but the story's going to get better.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own it...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was nudged awake by Hinata about an hour later. "Sakura, it's time for dinner."

Sakura sat up and slowly climbed off of her bunk. "Thanks for waking me, Hinata." She yawned as Hinata nodded slightly. Ino was already out in the hallway waiting for the other two girls. They came out of their room just as the boys were coming out of their rooms. Sakura noticed the black-haired boy from earlier and shyly waved to him. He smirked at her and went down the stairs.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha," Ino told her. "And he's mine."

"Really?" Sakura was a little sad but she wouldn't let Ino see it.

"Yeah, so back off." Ino went down the stairs and Hinata followed her. Sakura sighed and went down after them. In the common room on the first floor, Sakura could finally see how many people were in her dorm. She saw the seniors in their black shirts in one corner of the room. In another corner were a few people she didn't recognize and in the middle was Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke looked bored as he stood there just listening to everyone Sakura walked over to the middle crowd and took a place next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura," Tenten greeted her. "We have Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, you know them. Then we have Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kankuro and Gaara." Tenten pointed around the circle to everyone. Most of them nodded or waved to her. Everyone except for the last boy, that is. He just frowned at her. Sakura waved to them and smiled.

"I'm so hungry," Choji whined.

"You're always hungry," Ino said.

"The cafeteria just opened!" one of the seniors yelled. He had silver slicked back hair.

"Finally!" All the upper classmen took off out the door and the freshmen, after realizing what happened, they followed. Hundreds of students were running towards a large building with two whole walls with very large glass windows.

"Catch up, freshmen!" another senior yelled. He had dark blue hair and abnormally sharp teeth.

"You're slow, stoner!" a boy from another dorm yelled at a red-haired senior.

"Don't make fun of Sasori, jerkwad," a blonde-haired senior yelled back.

"Ignore him, Deidara," the red-haired said to the blonde. His eyes were droopy.

Once everyone got to the main cafeteria, the upper classmen of Sakura's dorm led the freshmen into a smaller room. Inside the room, there were about fifteen light blue, round tables with about ten blue chairs around each table. More chairs were stacked up against one of the walls.

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her over to a table. "You can sit with us." Ino sat at the table and Sakura sat next to her. Hinata sat on the other side of Ino and Naruto sat next to her. Sasuke pulled the chair out next to Sakura and sat down. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and saw Ino glare at her a little. Shikamaru sat next to Sasuke and Choji sat next to him. Kiba was next to Naruto and Shino was next to him. Gaara completed their table as he sat in a chair between Choji and Shino.

Sakura felt someone poke her back and she turned around to see Tenten smiling at her. Tenten was sitting next to Neji and Temari. Kankuro was next to Temari and Lee. A few other sophomores were sitting at the table, but Sakura didn't recognize them.

"Hey, tonight you're going to meet Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei," Tenten said.

"Are they nice?" Sakura asked her.

"Normally they are, but they can get mean if you do something wrong," Ino said as she joined the conversation. "But mainly only Kurenai-sensei gets angry. Kakashi-sensei's normally calm."

"They're fun to be around," Tenten said.

"Hey Donuts, finish our conversation before you start a new one," Kankuro said. Tenten turned back around and went back to her original conversation at her table.

After a few minutes of Choji's whining, the food was brought out by a group of the workers at the school. There was enough food to fill everyone in the room. After the food was taken away, to teachers went to the front of the large room where a microphone was set up. The man had spiky grey hair and a tight blue bandana over his nose and mouth. He had a blue shirt with a green over shirt and jeans on. The woman had long black hair and a red shirt on with a white skirt.

"Good evening, Ninja," the woman said. "To the freshmen and new students, welcome to Konaha High. I'm Kurenai-sensei and I teach the cooking classes. This is Kakashi-sensei and he teaches the science classes. And to everyone else, welcome back to Konaha High." She looked around the room at everyone. "I see our gang is still together." The seniors, who were sitting on the side of the room, cheered. Kurenai waited until they settled down and then began speaking again. "If you're wondering why we're called the ninja, it was the senior's idea a few years ago. Our dorm number is number seven and you each have your rooms. All of you have read the new rules and I suggest you follow them. Tsunade-sensei's stricter this year than she was before."

The other teacher, Kakashi said a few things, but was a lot quicker. All the students left the cafeteria and went back to the dorm. It was pretty boring once they got back. The freshmen were looking over their schedules and trying to figure out who was in which classes together. They were asking the upperclassmen where each classroom was. At ten, Kakashi and Kurenai came in and sent everyone to their rooms.

Sakura was tired as it was, so it didn't take her very long to fall asleep. The next time she woke up, it would be her first day in her new school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is out, peeps! And chapter 4 is in the oven, almost ready to be served to all you hungy readers! If you can't tell, I'm hungry...so anyway, like I always say, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto...and I can't wait for the Itachi/Sasuke fight in Chapter 367!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up the next morning as the rising sun shown through her open window. She sat up, rubbed her right eye and looked around the room she was in. On the single bed on the other side of the room was the slowly waking figure of her roommate, Ino. Her other roommate, Hinata, was pulling her outfit out of her drawers. Her hair was wet and she had a lavender towel wrapped around her small body.

Sakura climbed off her top bunk and pulled her towel, shampoo, soap and conditioner out of her bag, which was sitting at the foot of her bed. Her towel was pink, along with her shampoo, which smelt like strawberries.

"G-good morning, Sakura," Hinata stuttered. Her voice was still quiet and she was blushing slightly.

"Good morning, Hinata." Sakura smiled at her. "The showers are down there, right?" She pointed to the right side of the room.

"Yes, at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks, I'll be back." Sakura left the room and walked to the wall at the end of the hall. She turned right and then turned right again. She entered the large, white tiled bathroom. She took off her pajamas, went into an empty shower and pulled the curtain closed. The water was warm and felt good on her still tired body. She stood under the water and listened to the few people coming in and out of the bathroom. After what seemed like forever, she turned off the water and started drying herself off. She started back out to her room and realized that all she had on was a towel and the boy's dorm was right down the hall. She peeked around the corner where the bathroom was and saw a long black curtain over the doorway that she had never noticed before. It blocked all view into and out of the boy's side of the dorm. Sakura sighed and walked towards her room.

Ino wasn't in the room when Sakura went inside. Hinata was sitting on her bed and was putting things into her dark purple backpack for the day. She muttered something about Ino being in the shower and Sakura started getting dressed. She put on a white, button-up woman's dress shirt, which was only buttoned until it reached lightly above her chest. The were sleeves rolled up to about an inch above her elbows and a black and red plaid skirt. She slipped on her black shoes over her knee-high white socks.

"You l-look nice," Hinata complimented her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light purple shirt with dark purple butterfly outlines going from her left shoulder to the bottom of the right side of the shirt. White shoes showed from under her jeans.

"So do you, Hinata." Sakura picked up her red backpack and some books, notebooks, a pencil case and a few other items. "Can I sit down here?" She pointed to the corner of the bottom of Hinata's bed. Hinata nodded and went back to her things. Sakura sat down on Hinata's bed and began putting her things inside just as Hinata was doing. Ino came in and got dressed in a white tennis skirt and shoes with a white polo shirt. She put her hair in a high ponytail and admired herself in the tall mirror then picked up her pink backpack.

"Come on, you guys," Ino said. "Let's go get breakfast." The three girls left their room and were met by a drenched Tenten and a smirking Temari.

"Come on, ask," Tenten said. "I dare ya."

"What happened?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"That stupid senior, Zetsu! Watch out for him. He loves pulling pranks." The sophomores disappeared into their room so Tenten could change into dry clothes. The freshmen exchanged glances, moved the black curtain and went down to the cafeteria which they ate in the night before. The food was self serve this time, so Sakura got in line for breakfast. There were many different options to eat, but Sakura saw a good looking blueberry bagel in a square basket, but the only bad thing was that it was the last one. She reached for it, but her hand collided into someone else's hand. She looked at the hand and followed it up to the arm, then to the shoulder, then to the face. The hand she was still touching belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura pulled her hand away quickly. "Go ahead and take it," she said, blushing slightly.

Sasuke answered with an "hn" and walked away to the cereal bar. Sakura wore a confused look on her face and took the bagel and put it on her plate which was on her tray. She went to the same table she sat at last time and took her bagel apart. She took a bite out of one of the sections and glanced next to her as someone sat in the empty chair.

"Is it good?" the voice asked from the chair next to her. Sakura pulled the bagel out of her mouth and nodded to Sasuke.

"Y-yes, it's very good. Would you like some?" She held up the uneaten half of her food.

"No." Sasuke ate his cereal in silence after that. Ino and Hinata soon sat down at the table and Naruto and Choji joined them too. Shikamaru and Kiba sat down and Gaara came after everyone was close to finishing. At the table behind them, they heard Tenten yelling at someone at her table. All the freshmen turned around and watched the small show.

Tenten was standing up on one side of the table and was pointing at Kankuro on the other side of the table. He was also on his feet and was ready to yell at Tenten. Temari, who was next to Tenten, was trying to calm them both down while Lee was watching them and Neji was eating his food.

"How the hell could you say that?!" Tenten screeched.

"With my mouth, Panda!" Kankuro pointed to his mouth as he yelled. "How else would I say it?"

"Don't be a smartass!"

"I can say whatever I want and you can't do a thing about it!"

They continued to bicker until Kurenai-sensei came behind Kankuro. They both stopped yelling and sat down, not saying another word. She left, but the two were still glaring at each other. The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet. After the freshmen were done eating, they were sent to their homeroom. Many of the people in their dorm were in their homeroom, including many of the seniors. Blue and Itachi came over to the area of the room where the freshmen were sitting in their desks.

"Do you know where all your classes are?" Blue asked them. They all nodded.

"Not that we care at all," Itachi said. "We just have to ask you guys."

"Thanks for caring," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Welcome," Itachi responded. They both walked away and went back to their group in the back of the room.

"He's a joy, isn't he," Tenten said. She sat down in a desk next to Sakura with Temari on her other side.

"Has Itachi always been the head of the dorm?" Sakura asked. She set her backpack down on her desk and turned to Tenten.

"Nah, he only became the head this year when last year's head graduated. I think they could have picked a better head, but that wasn't up to us. Blue's pretty good, though."

A teacher walked into the classroom and told everyone to sit in a seat. He had brown hair that was up in a high ponytail and a scratch across his nose. He put a notebook down on the desk in front of him and looked around the class.

"Aw man, we have Iruka again," Tenten complained. She turned around slightly to talk to the boy behind her. "Hey Neji, do you think we can pull a better prank then we did last year?" He smirked in response and put his Ipod back in his backpack, which was open towards him on his desk. He propped his head on his hand and kept his eyes glued to the blackboard behind the teacher.

"Good morning, everyone," the teacher said. "I'm glad to see the group of new faces in here and to see that the old students didn't get arrested over the summer." He looked towards the group of juniors that were in the corner of the room across from the seniors. They smiled and laughed as some of them waved to the teacher. He smirked and opened his notebook. "To all the new students, I'm Iruka, your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. And possibly next year. Now let's see who's here, shall we?" He ran his finger down a list of student's names. He looked around for someone and said "Pein…oh, there you are."

An orange-haired senior in the back of the room with his whole face almost covered in piercings. His head hit the desk with a 'thud' which caused a few people to turn around and look at him. The rest of the seniors chuckled and snorted while Blue patted the boy on his back a little then glared at a boy with skin that was tainted slightly blue. His teeth were more pointed than normal people's teeth. He was smiling at Blue and was trying to stop laughing.

Iruka continued looking through the list and said a few names of the freshmen that he didn't recognize. When he finished that, everyone started talking again. The freshmen made sure they knew where all their classes were and then left the room when the bell rang. The halls filled with students flooding out from the classrooms.

"We'll see you at lunch, Sakura!" Tenten shouted then ran down the hall with Neji and Lee.

"What's your first class Sakura?" Ino asked her as she caught up to her.

"Um…History." She put the paper with her classes back in her front right pocket.

"I-I have history, too," Hinata said. It was very hard to hear her in the loud hallway. The three of them made their way to the first floor for their class. Ino sat in a seat on one side of Sasuke, and Sakura sat on the other side. Hinata was behind Sakura and next to Naruto. The teacher came in and stood behind his desk.

"I'm Asuma-sensei, and I'll be your history teacher. Now, I know how most of you feel about history, and I felt the same way. You think it's a boring subject and it shouldn't need to be taught in schools. Well let me tell you, I will try to make this as fun as possible. But for today, let's just take it easy. Talk amongst yourselves, but if it gets too loud, then you'll all have to shut up." Asuma sat down in his chair and pulled out some papers he had to work on.

Ino turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, who are you going to ask to the dance this year?"

"No one," he said. He looked down at his black note book and began writing in it. He didn't seem to be writing anything in particular, but he just didn't want people to bother him, so he made it look like whatever he was writing was important. Sakura glanced over to his notebook, hoping to get a glance at what he was writing.

"Why aren't you going with anyone?" Ino continued to push the question on him. Sasuke answered with an "hm" and ignored her for the rest of the class period. Sakura continued to watch the pencil moving across the page. By the end of class, the whole page will full of small doodles and short paragraphs. Sakura's next class was across the school, so she had to fast walk to get there on time.

------------------------------------------------  
Next is second period or art class. And Sakura meets the student who blew up the science lab last year...take a guess who that is...


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to Irini, my friend and a major Deidara fangirl!

**NOTE!** The two characters, Ayumi Midorikawa and Itoe Yoshikuni, are Irini and my Ninja OC. They arn't going to show up much in this story unless Deidara is around, but they might just come in for random hugs at those times.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto.  
------------------------------------------------

Sakura got to the door, but before she could take the handle in her hand, the door was opened by a blonde student with a red-haired boy next to them that she recognized. She didn't remember where she saw them, until she looked at the person's shirt. On the black shirt was a red cloud. She then realized that they were both seniors from her dorm. The red-haired boy went into the room before Sakura could move. The blonde continued to hold the door until Sakura went inside the classroom.

The purple-haired, art teacher was sitting on her desk, eating four round balls on a stick, also known as dango. The classroom had five, tall, four-sided tables with a large black block in the middle with a large block of brown wood on top the tall block. They were set up two by two with one at the end.

Sakura looked for a seat, but the only place she could find was one of the two seats at the table with the blonde and the red head. She went over to them and noticed what they were working with. The blonde had a few clay birds on the table and the other boy had small puppets in front of him.

"Um…excuse me," Sakura said as she approached the table. The two seniors looked up at her. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She pointed to one of the open seats at the table. The two shook their heads and she pulled out a chair and sat down. She was across from the red head and next to the blonde. She took her drawing pad out of her backpack and watched the seniors were doing.

"Deidara!" the teacher yelled. The blonde turned around towards the teacher. "Why are you in my class?! I thought you were kicked out last year after you blew up the science lab!"

"Granny gave me a second chance, hm. And I'm taking art again. At least it's my last year, hm."

'What's with the hm's?' Sakura thought.

"If you give anyone in this class any trouble, I will make sure that you're kicked out of this school. Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it, Anko-sensei, hm." The blonde senior, now identified as Deidara, turned back to his clay animals. "Why is she already on my back about that, hm? It wasn't even my idea, hm."

"Just let it go, Deidara," the red head said. He looked up at Sakura. "Aren't you in our dorm?"

"Y-yes, I am," Sakura stuttered. The boy looked tired, but looked like he could kill her with one move. Sakura was a little nervous when she was talking to him.

"I'm Sasori and this is Deidara," the boy said. Deidara nodded towards Sakura. Two girls approached the table, one with short hair, black on the top and dark purple closer to her neck, and the other with long, light blue hair that was up in a high ponytail with a rubber band at the end of her hair.

"Um…Deidara-sempai?" the short haired girl said. Deidara looked at her with a confused look. "Um…"

"We just want to say that…" the other girl began

"We love you!" The two girls yelled and hugged Deidara, then ran back to their seats. They were giggling as they sat down and smiled at each other.

"Another love confession? They won't stop until you graduate," Sasori said. "Aren't those two Ayumi Midorikawa and Itoe Yoshikuni?"

"Yes, hm," Deidara said with his face in his right hand. "They do that every year, hm!"

Sakura giggled slightly as she saw the look on Deidara's face. His face turned a light pink and Sasori smiled at him.

"Okay people, I'm Anko-sensei. I'll be your art teacher for this year, and possibly next year. I don't take crap from people, including seniors. And if I catch any of you attacking each other," she glared at the girls that hugged Deidara, "you'll be sent to the office to deal with Tsunade, got it?"

All the students nodded. The teacher didn't look like a person that Sakura, or anyone, would want to get mad. They were a let go to do what ever they wanted to on the first day of the class. Deidara continued to work on his clay animals, while Sasori mad small puppets and models of people. Sakura opened her sketch pad and began to absent mindedly draw hair, then a head and a body. On the head, a face was drawn, glaring eyes, a small nose and a frown to top it all off. She sat back and noticed that it reminded her of Sasuke Uchiha. She blushed and tried to cover it before any one could see, but she was too late.

"Sasori no Danna! Look what the freshmen drew, hm!" Deidara grabbed the pad away from Sakura and showed it to Sasori. "It's Itachi's brother, hm!"

"That's really good," Sasori said. "You should do drawings of people and get them to buy them."

"Kazuru can help you with that, hm. He was to be a business person. But get one of us to help you see through his loop holes, hm," Deidara said. "He loves cheating people out of their money."

"I-I don't know if I should," Sakura stuttered. Her face turned back to its normal color and she took the book back. "Not everyone wants them drawn."

"Oh my god!" Itoe's voice said from over Sakura's shoulder. "Draw me Deidara-sempai!"

"Me too! We'll pay you whatever you want!" Ayumi added in.

Sakura looked at the girls then at Deidara. "Do you mind if I draw you, Deidara-sempai?"

"You better charge them a lot of money for it, hm!" Deidara said. After Sakura said that he could get a small portion of the money, he agreed and the girls went back to their table after hugging Sakura, then Deidara then Anko-sensei yelling at them. "I can't believe I just agreed to that."

Sakura made a time to draw Deidara, and they shook hands on it. The bell rang and Sakura went to her next class, Science.

-----------------------------------------  
Next chapter's going to come soon, and your favorite one-eyed, silver-haired sensei will show up!


	5. Chapter 5

OH M GEE!!! Okay, first, shoot me if I ever do that again, and second, this is the 5th chapter and I already have 400 hits on this story! But only 10 reviews...so where's the rest of the reviews from you people who have been reading this story? Hm?????????? You don't even have to have a pen name on fanfiction to put in a review! Even just a nice "good chapter" would be fine with me! Anyway, you're not here to read me talk, you're here to read the story...so a few more things then the story! Oh! I forgot to mention, Itoe has a bigger Tobi-glomping problem than a Deidara-glomping problem...

**Thanks to** Hiddenleafscherryblossom for the idea about Itachi! I'll make it even better in the next few chapters...heh heh heh...

**Disclaimer: **Wait...-looks in front of Naruto manga- nope, I still don't own Naruto...it's sad, I know.

-----------------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei's late!" a voice yelled as Sakura entered the room. She couldn't tell who it was because once again, had to fast walk across the school to get to her science class. But this time, the bell rang and she actually ran into the classroom. Luckily no teachers were in the hall ways and the teacher wasn't in the room. Sakura looked around the room for a seat, but the only one open was next to a black-haired boy with his hair short in the front and was held back in a pony tail in the back. She recognized him as a senior in her dorm and the head of the boy's dorm. She walked up to the seat next to him.

The desks in this room had wooden legs and black desk tops. Sakura pointed to the seat next to the senior and asked "Is anyone sitting here?" The boy just shook his head. He was looking at the blackboard in the front of the room, and looked bored.

Sakura hated odd silences, so she started a conversation. "I couldn't help but notice that you're a senior in my dorm."

The boy looked up at her and said, "So what?" He kept his eyes on Sakura and they seemed to burn into her. They were blood red and they sent a chill down her spine.

"Um…never mind." Sakura pulled out her sketch pad and flipped through the pages. She stopped at the picture of Sasuke and glanced at it for a moment. But of course, before she could hide it, it was taken away by a senior she saw earlier in the day. He had an orange mask on the top of his head and his left eye was closed. He looked at the picture of Sasuke then showed it to the senior next to Sakura.

"Hey, Itachi. Look at this picture of Sasuke. It's really good."

Itachi took it from the boy's hands and looked at it closely. "You're right, Tobi. That is good. Hm…" He brought his right hand to his chin and thought about something. "You like my brother, don't you freshie."

Sakura didn't move. That was the second time today that she was stopped because of the picture. She was starting to get worried about even opening the sketch book any more. If Ino saw that picture, Sakura wouldn't last long. Sakura didn't answer Itachi, hoping that for some reason he would forget his question and leave Sakura alone.

Instead, Itachi flipped through the book and looked at Sakura's other pictures. He closed it and put it back down in front of her. "You still haven't answered my question," he told her. "Give me an answer before the end of class."

The grey-haired teacher from last night and earlier that morning, Kakashi, came in the room. He had his face hidden in an orange book. He pulled it away long enough to introduce himself.

"Sorry everyone, I had to help a cat in--"

"You lie!" A few kids yelled from the back of the class. And by their response and the look on Kakashi's face after they yelled it, he was late more than he was on time. He, like he other teachers, let them do whatever they wanted to do. Sakura looked around the room to see if she knew anyone and saw Tobi being attacked by Itoe, the girl from the period before. She also saw the blonde-haired boy, Naruto, sitting across the room next to a brown-haired boy, which she recognized as Kiba. She stood up and walked over to them. She smiled at them and joined in their conversation about their sports teams.

Sakura learned that Naruto was going to be the person in the mascot outfit this year and on the co-ed soccer team while Kiba was going to be on the boy's soccer and basketball team and was part of the co-ed soccer team. Sakura asked them how she could join the teams and they told her about the tryouts that were after school that day. She went back over to her seat a minute before the bell rang and was met by Itachi holding her backpack.

"So what's your answer?" he asked her. She reached for her backpack, but he pulled it away. "Answer me first."

"I might…" she answered. The bell rang and she grabbed her backpack and went towards her health class. As she left, she noticed the look on Itachi's face. He had a smirk on his face as he and his fellow senior, Tobi, were looking at Sakura. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

--------------------------------------  
Review please! You don't even need a penname to do it! And remember, everytime you don't review on my stories, Sakura kills another Sasuke Fanclub Member...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Guess who's not dead! Well, I have more of the story done, so I'll post it for you people and then get back to writing it...O.O Sakura hasn't even gotten through her first day yet! I'm soooooooooooooo slow! But it's getting there, she'll get through it soon!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, but I have more plushies!!

--

Sakura got to her health class and was actually on time! When she got inside, she looked around. The desks were in lines of five back and five across. The door was in the back of the room and the blackboard was in on the opposite side of the room towards where the desks were facing. Sakura noticed Hinata sitting in the back of the room, her face bright red. Sakura walked towards her and sat down in the open seat next to her.

"You're blushing," Sakura pointed out. Hinata nodded and covered her face with her hands. "Why are you blushing?"

"N-Naruto…" Hinata said softly. Sakura was lucky to hear it. Hinata pointed to the blonde kid from some of Sakura's other classes.

"Him?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded again.

"L-Look who else is in the c-class…" Once again, Hinata pointed towards where Naruto was, but instead pointed to the boy in the seat next to him.

Sakura looked at who Naruto was tormenting. Her eyes grew wide. "This…this is health, right?" Hinata nodded. "That means…we learn about…well, health stuff, right?" Hinata nodded again and blushed even more. "And…Sasuke's in my class…" Hinata nodded once more and Sakura's face turned the same color at Hinata's. She covered it quickly by putting her face down on the desk in front of her and muttered "kill me now," to Hinata.

Hinata matched Sakura's pose with her head down on the desk until the teacher came in the room. He walked up the isle between the two girls, who looked up and he winked at them. Hinata's eyes got wide when she saw him and Sakura leaned over to her.

"Who's that?" Sakura whispered to her friend.

"That's Jiraiya-sensei. He's known as the school p-pervert. H-he's been caught peeping at women in the local hot springs and he's been seen outside the girl's locker room."

Sakura's eyes grew and she looked at the teacher who, by now, was up in the front of the room. He was taking some papers out of a bag that he had with him and set them on the desk. Once he did that, he picked them up and started handing the papers out to the rows for them to pass backwards. When they were passed back to Sakura and Hinata, they looked at the papers.

On one of the papers that Sakura had in her hand looked like a permission slip for something. She looked at it and saw that it said something about a field trip to a museum or science center that would last for the rest of the year and would cover all the field trips in all the classes. Sakura looked at it and frowned.

"W-what's wrong, Sakura?" Hinata asked her troubled friend.

"How am I going to get this signed? My parents are on their business trip marathon and will be back for in time for Christmas and maybe New Years. So I have no one to sign this."

"Maybe…maybe I-I could talk to my father and ask if he could sign it for you. That is if T-Tsunade-sensei will allow it. Or maybe we could find someone to sign it. W-we'll ask Tsunade-sensei what she thinks later on today."

"How does everyone else get them signed if this is a boarding school?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Most of us live in this c-city, so we can visit home and get them signed." Hinata pulled a notebook out of her bag and put the paper in it. Sakura did the same and looked towards the front of the class.

Jiraiya introduced himself like all the other teachers did, but unlike the others, he kept his eyes locked on girls the whole time he was speaking. Most of the girls began to squirm as they felt his glance reach them and he moved on to the next girl and this continued in a circle. He would look at the boys, but not for very long.

It took Jiraiya the whole period to do his introductions. He just wouldn't shut up. He kept going on about some book he was writing and most of the students had their heads down on the desks in front of them.

Sakura had covered a full page of her notebook with doodles. And her next class was math, so off she went.

--

Please respond after my massage break! Sorry guys, this won't happen again!


	7. A Much Needed Update

Hello everyone! This story has gotten crazy popular since I first began writing it :/ So here's the deal. To everyone who has waited so long for more, thank you for doing so. I've been in a writing mood lately so I think I'll pick up this story again! :D So expect an update soon hopefully. In fact, I'll get started on it today. I have a lecture class that I never learn anything in (judge me as you'd like, I don't care v_v) that I can work on it in. So all of you should be getting a chapter soon~

Thank you so much for waiting and thank you for faving this! 8D Now…TO WORK!


End file.
